A Family Taken
by HowlingMoony11
Summary: Obi-Wan has never really thought of the night when the Jedi came and collected him as a baby. He just figured it went like everyone else's did. But a secret has been kept from him and he's about to find out what it is.
1. Prologue

Korwin Kenobi sat up quietly in his bed. It was the middle of the night and his wife and two young sons were sleeping. He glanced at his wife but quickly looked away, not being able to even look at her because of what he was about to do. Rising slowly, he quietly made his way to the crib in their room where his two year old son was sleeping. A lump formed in his throat as he looked at his sleeping boy. His eyes soaked in every detail of the child; his auburn hair; his smooth skin; the little smile he had while he slept. Korwin knew if the boy was awake he'd be trapped in his blue-grey gaze. It was almost enough for the man to just forget about his plan and go back to bed but he couldn't. So, shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Korwin carefully leaned over the crib and picked up the boy. The child squirmed in his arms and Korwin quickly picked up the soft blue blanket, wrapping him within it. He sighed in relief when he settled down. Korwin quietly made his way out of the bedroom and into the living room where he headed towards the door.

"Dad?" A whispered voice asked. Korwin froze and turned around, meeting the eyes of his seven year old son, Kyp. The boy had the same auburn hair as his mother but bright green eyes like his father. "What are you doing?" Korwin thought quickly.

"Your brother was getting a little…fussy." Korwin lied, shifting slightly. "I was going to take him outside so he wouldn't bother you or your mother." The man's heart nearly broke as the boy nodded and smiled; a smile full of trust and love.

"Oh okay." Kyp said. "I'm going to go back to bed then. Goodnight dad."

"Goodnight son." Korwin waited until the door to his son's room was closed before making his escape outside. After looking around and seeing no one, Korwin turned and entered the woods, making his way deep within them. He felt a shiver run through the small body in his arms and tucked the blanket tighter around the boy. The shivers stopped and the child let out a sigh, snuggling further into his father's chest with his face buried in his neck. Korwin felt tears form in his eyes but willed them not to fall, not now. He got to the place he was told about and wasn't surprised to see a man standing there. His long robes and the metal tube hanging from his belt gave him away.

"Jedi Master Qoth," Korwin greeted dryly. The Jedi gave him a smile that sent chills down Korwin's back.

"Korwin Kenobi," the Jedi said. "A pleasure to see you again. Do you have the child?" Korwin clenched his teeth. The Jedi knew he had the child; he was staring right at him, but Korwin knew why he asked. He wanted to twist the knife that had already been lodged in the man's heart. He never knew a Jedi could be this cold.

"Yes." Korwin cleared his throat free of the lump as the child once again snuggled deeper into his chest. "Do you-do you have the money?" Qoth held up a medium sized bag before throwing it at Korwin's feet and holding out his arms for the child. Korwin looked between his son and the bag of money a few times before glancing up at the Jedi. Qoth frowned, seeming to know exactly what was going through the man's head.

"We had a deal, Kenobi." The Jedi reminded. "Let's not forget what I am capable of." He moved back his robe to reveal his lightsaber. Korwin gulped but took a step forward and went to hand the child to the Jedi. Korwin's eyes widened when the boy's eyes fluttered opened and landed on his father.

"Papa?" The boy asked sleepily, reaching for him. Korwin shook his head and continued giving Qoth his son. The child just reached out for him more. "Papa!" The Jedi grabbed the boy and Korwin stepped back. The boy was having none of it though. He didn't know the strange, scary man holding him. All he knew was that it wasn't his Papa. "Papa! Papa!" Korwin swallowed his tears.

"Hush now, My Light." He told the child, his voice trembling. "It's okay. This man is taking you somewhere you'll be safe. Do not worry." The child was crying now and Qoth was having a hard time keeping him still.

"Papa!" The boy wailed. "Me want Papa! Lub my Papa! Papa! Pa-" Korwin watched with terrified eyes as his little son slumped in Qoth's arms.

"What have you done to him?!" Korwin yelled. Qoth waved him off.

"Relax, Kenobi. I just used the Force to put him to sleep." The Jedi told him. "He's fine." Korwin glared at the Jedi.

"Are you sure he'll be safe?" The father asked. "With the Jedi?" Qoth sighed and nodded.

"Yes he will be around Jedi at all times." Qoth told him. "We would not let the Chosen get hurt." Korwin nodded. "Well, we best be going. Don't worry, he'll be fine. Oh and he won't be needing this anymore" Qoth tossed the blue blanket at Korwin's feet. With that the Jedi left the small clearing with the child sleeping peacefully in his arms. When Korwin could see the Jedi no more, he fell to his knees, the tears he had been keeping at bay finally bursting forth and cascading down his cheeks. He grabbed the blanket and put it to his face, the money lying next to him forgotten. The man hung his head as the sun began to rise.

"Goodbye, my Obi-Wan."

A woman's scream was heard throughout the forest.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy my fic. **

**Obi-Wan is 36 years old and Anakin is 20 years old, in case you were wondering.**

Obi-Wan Kenobi was supposed to be having a peaceful meditation when he was forced from it by a sharp jerk of the ship. He sighed, thinking it was just turbulence from hyperspace, and got back into his meditative position. The peace lasted all of three seconds before a loud blaring alarm sounded and the ship jerked around more forcefully. Obi-Wan quickly got up and made his way to the cockpit. When he opened the door, he found his former padawan hurriedly pressing a system of buttons and pulling certain levers. The younger man must have felt Obi-Wan's presence.

"About time you showed up, Master," Anakin said, keeping his attention on what he was doing. "I thought I'd have to do this all on my own." Obi-Wan raced over to help.

"And if that happened, we'd be in much more trouble than we are now." Obi-Wan told him. "Why are we not in hyperspace?" The ship shuddered as a blast hit it.

"And who is firing at us?"

"They're pirates," Anakin explained. "And they've somehow pulled us out of hyperspace." Obi-Wan looked at him in disbelief.

"How in the galaxy did they manage that?"

Anakin shrugged. "I don't know Master," he told him. "But it messed up our hyperdrive and our ship won't fly." As he said that he flipped one last switch and the ship started back up. The young man smiled at his former master. "Well, until now. Strap in, Obi-Wan." The two Jedi buckled themselves in their seats and quickly flew, the pirates right on their tail. Anakin put his flying skills to the test as he bobbed and weaved out of the way of blaster bolts. Obi-Wan really wished they had taken a ship with laser cannons but since the mission was just supposed to be a small one they didn't feel the need for it. A large blast rocked the ship violently and warning signs began to flash on the console.

"That can't be good." Obi-Wan said, earning a glare from Anakin.

"Ya think?" Anakin looked to be struggling with the controls. "The systems are damaged, Master. I won't have control of the ship much longer but I can try to get it to that planet over there." Obi-Wan looked at the blue and green planet and gave a nod.

"Another crash landing then?" Obi-Wan asked as Anakin quickly steered toward the planet, the pirates still on their tail. Anakin snorted.

"You know me, Master," Anakin smirked. "Landing is my specialty." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and braced himself as their ship entered the planet's atmosphere. It was definitely a bumpier ride than expected. They were almost to the ground when Obi-Wan realized they were going too fast.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

"I know, Master." His former padawan was doing everything he could to slow down their ship but he knew it wasn't happening. "It's too damaged. Brace yourself, Master; this will be a hard landing." Obi-Wan did as told but he misjudged just how hard a landing it would be. While the ship made contact with the ground, Obi-Wan's head made contact with the console. His vision immediately became unfocused. He thought he heard Anakin yelling his name but he wasn't sure. He was so out of it he didn't even realize the ship had finally stopped and Anakin was holding his face in his hands.

"Obi-Wan…alright?" Anakin was trying to ask him something. "Can…hear…me?" Obi-Wan blinked up at his friend in confusion and tried to shake his head to clear it. That was a bad idea. Nausea quickly filled him and, leaning over the seat, he emptied out his stomach. He heard only the panicked voice of Anakin before everything went dark.

* * *

Kyp Kenobi was out doing work around the farm when he felt something was wrong. There was a feeling in his gut telling him something bad happened but he couldn't figure out what. His mother was fine in the house, getting dinner started, so what could be the problem?

Maybe it's from working under the hot sun all day? Kyp thought. I should probably go in.

Sighing in relief, Kyp turned to go back to the house but something stopped him. A shout from the woods. He looked out at the baseline of the trees, waiting to see if he could hear anything else. It took a few minutes but another shout rang out and Kyp's eyes widened at seeing a man walk out from the trees with another man in his arms. He rushed over, meeting him halfway.

"I need help." The man told him, struggling to hold up his friend. "Our ship was damaged and we crashed a few miles back there. My friend hit his head." Kyp quickly caught the man as his knees buckled slightly. He finally notice the wound on the young man's leg.

"You are hurt too, my friend." Kyp told him. "Come with me to my home. My mother can help more than I can, just let me take your friend for you." He could see the hesitation in the man's eyes before he agreed. Carefully, Kyp slid his arms under the unconscious man's shoulders and knees and took him into his arms. As soon as he held him, Kyp felt as if he knew him. The man's auburn hair was wet with sweat and blood and his face was dirty, his clothes in the same shape. Kyp shook his head. He needed to get them to his mother. "Follow me."

Kyp quickly lead the limping man to his home and opened the door. He laid the still unconscious man on the sofa and gently pushed the other man to a chair. His mother came around the corner from the kitchen, having heard the door open, and stared wide eyed at the sight in her living room.

"Kyp?" She asked getting the attention of the two men. "What's happened?"

"These men are injured, Mother." Kyp told her. "They need help. This one's unconscious and he's injured his leg." Eylana quickly made her way around the couch and started checking over the man with the injured leg as Kyp did the same with the other man. She gently handled his leg, bringing it closer for her to see.

"Nothing too serious." She told him. "Just a burn. Kyp, go get some water, towels, and anything that can be used as bandages." Kyp gave a nod and went to do what was asked. "What's your name, young man? Can't talk to you properly if I don't know your name." The man gave her a slight smile.

"Anakin Skywalker, ma'am." He told her as Kyp finally came back. Eylana quickly went to work with Anakin's wound, Kyp doing the same with the other man.

"Thank you for taking me and my friend in. If I hadn't found your son then I would have been the one to patch him up and I'm definitely no healer." Eylana chuckled, taking a strip of cloth and wrapping it around Anakin's leg.

"I'm sure you would've done just fine," she told him. "Now let me take a look at your friend." Standing, she shooed Kyp away and knelt by the couch. Finally looking at the man's clean face, she gasped in shock and fell back. Tears immediately filled her eyes as she stared at the man. Kyp was by her side in an instant and Anakin sat forward with a look of concern.

"Mother?" Kyp asked. "Mother, what's wrong?" She finally turned her eyes away from the man on her couch and looked at her son before looking back at the man.

"Obi-Wan."


	3. Chapter 2

**Hope you like it!**

The first thing Obi-Wan did when he became slightly aware was look through the Force for the presence of his former padawan. He wanted to make sure he was there and safe, and thankfully he was, but Obi-Wan was confused by the other two presences he felt. They didn't feel familiar, yet they did at the same time. It didn't make sense. Curiosity getting the better of him, he decided to observe their signatures more closely. He knew he could poke and prod at them all he wanted since it seemed neither were Force sensitive. He went to the one closest to Anakin and simply brushed the surface of his mind. He could tell it was a grown male and could feel the worry and surprise radiating off of him. He wondered what made him feel like that but Obi-Wan just decided to dive in deeper and he found a deep love under it; for him?!

_That can't be right! It doesn't any make sense!_

Withdrawing from the strange presence, he immediately went to the next one. There was something about this one that seemed to draw him in more. He brushed against it and the warmth he felt was one he'd never experienced before. He immersed himself in the comforting presence and was met with a love so strong for him and so deep, he didn't know what to make of it. It was something he never imagined. He felt the warmth of the presence comb through him as one would comb fingers through hair, and heard a soft voice humming an old, familiar tune that he's heard somewhere before. He felt himself relax and just listen, before long he was drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Anakin was shocked to say the least. Why wouldn't he be after some stranger he just met seemed to know his old master? He watched, not being able to speak yet, as Kyp knelt next to his mother. He looked as shocked and confused as Anakin felt.

"Obi-Wan?" he asked. "Mother, I think you've been working too hard again." Eylana glared at her son and pushed his hands off.

"I have not. I know that that's my Obi-Wan, Kyp!" She told him as scooted back to the couch. "A mother knows her own son." Anakin felt his jaw drop as Eylana began to card her fingers through the hair of his former master.

"Mother?!" Anakin exclaimed in disbelief. "You're saying you are Obi-Wan's mother?!" Eylana didn't seem to hear him, her tear-filled eyes were glued to Obi-Wan's face. Anakin looked at Kyp. "So you're his brother?!" Kyp nodded as he sat down. He looked like he'd fall over with how pale he suddenly became. He also had tears in his eyes that were threatening to fall. Anakin could sense that something was wrong.

"You've finally met your brother again and you look as if you're going to be sick. Aren't you happy?"

Kyp nodded shakily. "Of course we are," he said, his voice hoarse from emotion. He looked at Anakin, who was surprised to see a sort of challenging look in his eyes. "After he was stolen from us, we never thought we'd see him again." Anakin nearly choked at the word 'stolen'.

"What do you mean 'stolen'?" he asked. "Wasn't he taken in by the Jedi?" A dry chuckle came from Eylana.

"Is that what they call it? 'Taken in'?" Eylana shook her head. "The Jedi are thieves; evil people. They took my baby from me, even after I told them I wanted to keep him." Anakin frowned in horror.

"They took Obi-Wan from you?" He couldn't believe it. "Why would they do that?" Eylana didn't answer so Anakin looked to Kyp.

"I was seven at the time." He began. "I was outside playing with Obi-Wan when a man walked up. He was wearing Jedi robes and introduced himself as Andan Qoth. He wanted to speak to our parents about the gifts little Obi had so I told him to follow me. Mother and Father were obviously a little worried when a strange man entered their house with their kids but he immediately cut to the chase. He wanted to take Obi with him to the Jedi Temple to be trained properly. He told them he had his suspicions of Obi-Wan being someone they called 'The Chosen One' and that he was supposed to be the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy." He sighed heavily as he got to the next part.

"I could tell neither of my parents wanted to give Obi-Wan up so they both told him no. I thought Qoth would be angry and demand them to give him Obi but he simply nodded and thanked them for their time. Before he left though, he asked if he could speak to father privately outside. I don't know what that Jedi said to him but when father came back in he was shaking and pale. Mother asked what was wrong but he just smiled reassuringly and told her it was nothing."

"That night will always haunt me forever. I couldn't sleep for some reason so I was just laying in my bed hoping to fall asleep. I was just about to when I heard something. I got up and quietly opened my door to find my father with a sleeping Obi-Wan in his arms. I asked him what he was doing and he just told me Obi had been a little fussy so he wanted to take him outside. I was an idiot. I knew something didn't seem right but I was tired and went back to bed. The next thing I knew, I was jolted awake by my mother's scream and my dad coming back from the woods with only a bag of money and Obi's blue blanket." Kyp and Eylana both had tears cascading down their faces by now and Anakin was simply shocked.

"Bag of money?" He asked in disbelief. "He-he sold Obi-Wan?" Kyp nodded.

"Father was never the same and mother and I could never trust him again." He told him. "A few months after that, father packed up and moved across the city. He regretted that decision for years to come and, although me and mother didn't trust him and mother was furious with him, we never wanted him to leave. So soon after Obi-Wan being taken from us? We thought it would've been better to stay together but father couldn't look at us without feeling a tremendous amount of guilt." Anakin looked at the broken family with sadness.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized. "I never thought a Jedi could be that cruel. What was his name again?"

"Andan Qoth." Kyp told him. Anakin nodded.

"He was expelled from the Order." He told them. "No one knew exactly why, but I'm sure it was because the Council found out how he got Obi-Wan."

_I wonder why they didn't return Obi-Wan to his parents though?_

Anakin was going to voice his thought when a groan came from the couch. Anakin looked over and saw Obi-Wan's eyes open slightly.

He was waking up.


End file.
